<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightingales by Sagana_Rojana_Olt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475136">Nightingales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt'>Sagana_Rojana_Olt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bucky are out star gazing, relaxing after a long battle and even longer busy weeks. </p><p>Little do they know that they are about to be disturbed by unexpected visitors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Nightingales<br/>Creator: @saganarojanaolt<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark<br/>Other tags: N/A<br/>Bingo Squares: @buckybarnesbingo B5 - Star watching<br/>Link: N/A<br/>Word count:100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony's body was a searing hot line along his side, as they were laying on the blanket. He pretended to stretch just so he could get a little bit closer. </p>
<p>He lays an arm around Tony's shoulder and pulls him closer, pressing his face into Tony's hair. The strands were soft and silky against his face, and smelled of pine and apples, with a faint trace of coffee. </p>
<p>"How do you feel, Handsome?" - Tony gave a contented hmmm, in response and turned back to stargazing.</p>
<p>His voice was gravely from disuse when he answered "m just fine right here, Doll."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales<br/>Creator: @saganarojanaolt<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark<br/>Other tags: N/A<br/>Bingo Squares: @buckybarnesbingo B4 - Ancient civilization<br/>Link: N/A<br/>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm was piercing in the night. Both of them reached for their phones at the same time. And they didn’t need more than a glance to know what the threat was: aliens. </p>
<p>Tony’s suit was already enveloping him, when the sleek ships could be seen in the sky. Their design was alien, enveloped in a blue shield. They moved in synchron, like birds of the same flock. They were not ships of diplomacy and peace, but war and hunt. </p>
<p>Tony will be damned if he lets them hunt humans. And the same determination could be seen in Bucky’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales<br/>Creator: @saganarojanaolt<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark<br/>Other tags: N/A<br/>Bingo Squares: @buckybarnesbingo K5 - Abandonment Issues<br/>Link: N/A<br/>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight was brutal. The aliens weapons were more advanced, more deadly.<br/>
They were not aiming to take any prisoners. Not civilians, not military personnel, nor officials. Any and all communication was met with silence. Before they completely shut down the communication network. </p><p>Only short range radios were working, but they were spotty at the best. Bucky could see Steve fighting, providing cover for Natasha who was getting out civilians, he caught glimpses of Thor in the air, providing support to them. But they lost contact with the others an hour ago, and he could only hope they were alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales<br/>Creator: @saganarojanaolt<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark<br/>Other tags: N/A<br/>Bingo Squares: @starkbucksbingi I5 - Enemies<br/>Link: N/A<br/>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony served left, narrowly avoiding a collision with an enemy ship - his pursuers were not so lucky, and hit each other - and made a tight summersault to shake the enemy’s targeting missiles. Or whatever they were. In Tony’s experience targeting missiles didn’t have teeth which could bite through his armour. Nor were they intelligent enough to target vulnerable parts. Tony hated them with passion. </p><p>They were also herding him away from the others. Anytime he tried to get back to them or were even just heading their way, the enemy’s numbers doubled. And they also got a lot more vicious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales<br/>Creator: @saganarojanaolt<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark<br/>Other tags: N/A<br/>Bingo Squares: @Starkbucksbingo O5 - "You need to leave"<br/>Link: N/A<br/>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-ony… Tony!” - Hawkeye franatic voice come in the comms channel, fading in and out. “Tony come in!”<br/>
“Legolas! It’s good to hear your voice” - Tony dived down, using his lasers to cut through a swarm of the fanged missiles - “Where are you?” </p><p>“We are pinned down in a coffee shop between 32th and 64th. … ave Falcon and Hulk here… no signs… others” Tony looked at his map, to confirm, but he already knew what he will see.</p><p>“32th and 64th? Shit! Clint you have to leave! They are advancing that way, you will be trapped!” The only answer was silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales<br/>Creator: @saganarojanaolt<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark<br/>Other tags: N/A<br/>Bingo Squares: K4: Terrible Choices @buckybarnesbingo<br/>Link: N/A<br/>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony cursed a blue streak when the line cut off. “JARVIS, plan a line to where Clint and the others are, I can’t leave them there.” </p><p>“The chances of such a plan working is less than 2%, Sir.” </p><p>“Then plan one where serious injury is calculated in, J!”</p><p>“It’s already calculated in, Sir. This is the best one we have, any other plan is certain death for you, or for the others. Or both.”</p><p>“Shit! Okay, do it! Any guesses on why they are keeping me separate?”</p><p>“Probably your technological knowledge, Sir. Or the armour. Or both.” </p><p>“Or both…. Hmmm…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales</p><p>Creator: @saganarojanaolt</p><p>Rating: Teen</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark</p><p>Other tags: N/A</p><p>Bingo Squares: C5 Tech Support @buckybarnesbingo</p><p>Link: N/A</p><p>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The path JARVIS designed to get Tony through, was severely nauseating and if not for the autopilot to make minute adjustments, deadly. The enemy didn’t catch on first to what Tony was attempting, but that didn’t last. They were smart and experienced. And learnt quickly. Impossibly quickly. </p><p>They were putting both JARVIS and Tony through their paces, with serious consequences if they made a mistake. As many times before, Tony was extremely glad to have JARVIS with him in the battle. The AI’s help was indispensable.</p><p>AI… That’s what made the enemy so dangerous. That’s why they adapt so quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales</p><p>Creator: @saganarojanaolt</p><p>Rating: Teen</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark</p><p>Other tags: N/A</p><p>Bingo Squares: C3: Free Square @buckybarnesbingo</p><p>Link: N/A</p><p>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a relief to hear the Hulk’s greeting roar, even if it rattled him to the bone. </p><p>His laser made quick work on the enemy’s foot soldiers, allowing the others some breathing room. </p><p>“It’s good to see you, Tin Can. What kept you so long?” </p><p>“Have you seen those aliens outside? They have an AI, and they are adamant of keeping me to themselves. It must be the Power of Friendship they are so afraid of.”</p><p>“Have you seen the others?”<br/>
“Just Thor’s lighting, but they were keeping me far from there, even more so than from you guys.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales</p><p>Creator: @saganarojanaolt</p><p>Rating: Teen</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark</p><p>Other tags: N/A</p><p>Bingo Squares: Y1 Brooklyn @buckybarnesbingo</p><p>Link: N/A</p><p>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was covered in a dull grey from the dust.The city was in ruins. Some of the buildings collapsed, blocking the streets and forcing people to abandon their cars, and the meager coverage they provided. </p><p>Some of the car alarms were going off, adding to the background noise of the ongoing battle, interspeeded with shouts from civilians and first responders. </p><p>They were trying to get people inside the still standing buildings or down into the underground station, where they can safely barricade themselves off. </p><p>It’s only provided temporary safety, if the Avengers can’t win, the city will be lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales</p><p>Creator: @saganarojanaolt</p><p>Rating: Teen</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark</p><p>Other tags: N/A</p><p>Bingo Squares: C3 - Free Square @starkbucksbingo</p><p>Link: N/A</p><p>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Point Break, come in!” Tony managed to recover some of the communication between the team, but the others were still out of range. Tony really really hoped that was the case and nothing worse had happened to them. </p><p>They could only see Thor’s lighting near constantly brightening the sky, and they were heading that way or trying to, the only silver lining was that Thor was not moving, or at least his lighting constantly came from the North, towards Brooklyn Bridge. </p><p>There were only a couple of streets between them, but it seemed almost impossible to get there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: Nightingales</p><p>Creator: @saganarojanaolt</p><p>Rating: Teen</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Pair: James Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark</p><p>Other tags: N/A</p><p>Bingo Squares: G5 - "You look tired" Starkbucks bingo</p><p>Link: N/A</p><p>Word count:100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was providing air coverage from the aliens, and avoiding the fanged missiles, when a very welcomed shield passed by him, bouncing between a couple of enemies, - and heading back the way it came from. Tony followed it with his eyes, JARVIS helpfully zooming in on Cap, who looked tired, but whole. </p><p>Just right after there was a flash of a muzzle and a metal arm knocking out an alien. Possibly permanently. </p><p>Tony let out a relieved sigh, <em> Bucky was alive! </em> before looking for the others. Natasha’s red hair was easy to find in the grey dust covering the street.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>